furryfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fur Affinity
Fur Affinity, también conocido como FA, es la comunidad online más grande del furry fandom dedicada a la promoción del arte, la música, historias y mucho más. El sitio fue creado por Alkora como una alternativa a otras comunidades artísticas online, tal como SheezyArt y deviantART, destacando el sitio por la libertad de expresión artística, sin juzgar el contenido de las obras. * Direcciones: ** Sitio web: http://www.furaffinity.net/ ** Foro: http://forums.furaffinity.net/ ** Wiki: http://wiki.furaffinity.net/ ** LiveJournal: http://community.livejournal.com/furaffinity/ ** IRC: #furaffinity en FurNet ** Steam: Fur Affinity Gamers en la Red Steam * Administradores: ** Propietario: The Dragoneer ** Fundador: Alkora ** Admins principales: Damaratus, The Dragoneer ** Admins: Ahkahna, Bijoux, Fox Amoore, Glaide, Kyoujin y Wicht ** Programadores: Eevee, Net-cat, Tsawolf, yak ** Administrador del Server: Gushi * Periodo activo: ** Enero de 2005 a 1 de agosto de 2005 (Problemas del código fuente y el server) ** 10 de diciembre de 2005 - Presente Historia Lanzamiento Fur Affinity fue lanzado el 16 de enero de 2005 como una alternativa a SheezyArt, activando el foro en esa fecha y el sitio pirncipal fue lanzado unos dias despúes, ya que fue transferido desde FurPawz.Información de Furaffinity.org - lanzamiento del foro en Furaffinity.net. Posteado en SheezyArt, 16 de enero de 2005.Furaffinity - note re. transfer of mainsite and 400+ users. Posted on SheezyArt, 21 January 2005. Al mismo tiempo, Sheezy cambio sus políticas abruptamente, quitando el arte adulto y tomando una actitud mas estricta frente a los usuarios y sus archivos. Se rumorea que la empresa proveedora de hosting dió varias advertencias, que informaban a Sheezy Art la prohibición de alojar contenido adulto en su sitio. Gran parte de la comunidad de SheezyArt abandonó el sitio cuando se aplicaron los cambios de reglamento. Había pocos sitios a donde migrar, por lo que muchos usuarios se transladaron a Fur Affinity y y!Gallery; en mayo del 2006, y!Gallery prohibió el arte anthro, en consecuencia Fur Affinity tuvo un crecimiento significante. Problemas del servidor en 2005 Fur Affinity tenía grandes fallos de seguridad y sufrió un hackeo durante el verano boreal de 2005. El sitio cerró el 1 de agosto de 2005 debido a un desacuerdo entre el programador principal Jheryn y el proveedor de alojamiento Arcturus, los administradores principales del sitio. En ese entonces, Fur Affinity con 12.174 usuarios y casi 100.000 submissions. Arcturus y sus seguidores fundaron ArtPlz. Gracias a la comunidad, Fur Affinity pudo armar un server mas seguro y rápido que el que utilizaban anteriormente. Durante el transcurso del 2005, Fur Affinity recaudó USD $1.500 en donaciones destinadas a la compra de nuevo hardware para su server principal; un server que, desafortunadamente, no pudo comprarse hasta mediados del 2006. Fur Affinity volvió a la actividad en Diciembre de 2005 con un código fuente más eficiente y sólido, aunque el sitio no estuvo totalmente en condiciones hasta el 10 de Diciembre debido a un defecto en la placa madre ASUS del server. En la reapertura officinal de Fur Affinity del 10 de diciembre, más de 10.000 propuestas de música, arte y escritos fueron subidas al sitio durante las primeras 12 horas. Fur Affinity: United! En agosto del 2007, Fur Affinity organizó su propia convención furry llamada Fur Affinity: United! (abreviada FA:U) en el hotel Ramada Newark Airport International en Newark, Nueva Jersey. Fueron 310 asistentes a la convención, con 25 fursuiters participando en el desfile de fursuits. La convención fue todo un éxito, por lo que se organizó otra el año siguiente entre el 1 y 3 de Agosto del 2008, que fue igual de exitosa. Aunque no hubo anuncios o indicios de una futura FA:U, es probable que se vuelva a realizar en el 2009, debido a todas las críticas positivas de los eventos anteriores. También se debe mencionar que no todo salió a la perfección: Brecha de seguridad de 2007 El 11 de agosto de 2007, la cuenta administrador de The Dragoneer fue vulnerada en FA: United mientras él usaba la conexión Wi-fi sin encriptación del hotel para accederla.http://www.furaffinityforums.net/showthread.php?tid=11488 Thread by Preyfar on the FA forums about the August 2007 breachhttp://www.furaffinityforums.net/showthread.php?tid=11484&pid=195037#pid195037 Post by Preyfar on the FA forums with a more elaborate account of the 2007 breachLa primera señal de problema fue una nota dejada en la página principal que anunciaba lo siguiente: Administrator notice: We're sorry, our vaginas are currently full of sand. We're makin' pearls here, folks! :D! FA:U rocks. We all got handjobs from Glaide and Damaratus. -- hacked by jheryn Nota del Administrador: Lo sentimos, nuestras vaginas están llenas de arena. ¡Estamos haciendo perlas aquí, amigos! :D! FA:U es lo máximo. Glaide y Damaratus nos pajearon a todos. -- hackeado por jheryn Se verificó que la base de datos de las contraseñas no había sido vulnerada y el sitio volvió a estar en línea 48 horas después. El Foro FA no fue afectado por este ataque. Falla de hardware de 2008 El 1 de julio de 2008, Fur Affinity volvió a caerse. Dragoneer, miembro del equipo de FA, explicó en el foro del sitio que había sido una "falla en el hardware del servidor"."Server Hardware Fault" (2008, July 1). Fur Affinity Forum. Todas las páginas de FA mostraban una imagen de Fender muy enojado pisando su computadora e insultando, seguido de una nota que informaba acerca del fallo y un vínculo al tema en el foro. Para el 7 de julio, los miembros de Fur Affinity habían recaudado alrededor de USD $16.000-$18.000 en solo 5 días (desde el 2 de Julio) para solucionar el problemaFA Forums: [http://forums.furaffinity.net/showthread.php?t=22182&page=120 Server Hardware Fault], page 120, post #1786 by Artie dice "USD $10,477.15 via Amazon, más otros $6,000 via PayPal. Asi que, '''más de $16,477.15 en total' por ahora."'' el 6 de Julio 2008, 5:35PM ESTFA Forums: [http://forums.furaffinity.net/showthread.php?t=22411 Public Donation and Expenditures Log, Please.], page 1, post #15 by Seppel (basado en un archivo oficial publicado por Dragoneer here) dice "Revisé el presupuesto que Dragoneer publicó. $18,000 es más del doble que lo que FA ha tenido....'' $18,000 irá lejos. Muy lejos."'' el 7 de Julio de 2008, 9:03AM EST. Ese mismo día, Dragoneer comentó en el foro FA que un nuevo servidor, un HP ProLiant quad-core Opteron con nombre clave Trogdor había sido pedido. El 14 de Julio, el pedido para Trogdor fue cancelado debido a problemas con el vendedor. El reemplazo de Trogdor fue un Dell PowerEdge 2970. El hardware pedido desde el 7 de julio: *'Servidor de datos:' Dell Poweredge 2970 2U Server, 32GB RAM *'Distribución de almacenamiento:' 14 discos duros de 1TB *'Actualización al servidor de base de datos:' 24GB RAM adicionales *'Servidor web:' Sun Fire x4150 1U Server, 4GB RAM Fur Affinity volvió a estar activo a las 11:30pm EST el 5 de agosto de 2008 en modo solo lectura, y para las 9:20am EST del 6 de Agosto el sitio estaba completamente estable de nuevo y con todas las opciones y servicios disponibles anterior a la avería. Las propuestas, comentarios y diarios que el sitio tenía antes de la caída no se perdieron. Categoría:Comunidad Fur